Dear Maura
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane writes a letter to Maura. Fluffy one shot.


**I wrote this (early 2014) when I was doing a Rizzles RP on Tumblr, it got around 100 notes on there so some of you may have already read this.**

 **Clearing out my documents + trying to find the motivation to finish new Rizzles one shots.**

 **Really fluffy Jane. Possibly a little OOC.**

 **\- MT.**

* * *

Dear Maura,

It kind of scares me how much I find myself thinking about you. I mean it's not like I _never_ thought about you before, because you were often on my mind; I'd be wondering how your day was going, what weird little facts you were collecting into that big ol' brain of yours, I'd wonder how often you thought of Bass, and if you were doing okay down in the morgue, even though I knew you felt more comfortable around the dead than the living.

But now you are constantly on my mind - you never leave. I mean Crowe shouted across the bullpen that he wanted 'More sugar' for his coffee, and just hearing 'more' made me think about you, and the next thing I knew I was stopping my paper work and pulling our I.M chat up on my computer and hoped that you were there to talk to me - that was the day you weren't on, you were teaching Susie some "basic techniques" on the young girl who died from a heart attack. I remember the exact case because that night I saw you crying for that girl, you told me she was so young, too young to have a heart attack and die - even though you knew it was what had happened because you went over her autopsy so many times just to make sure you hadn't missed any clues, even though you knew you hadn't - a part of you just didn't want to believe it.

That was the day I knew I had fallen in love with you. Even though I hadn't told you yet, even though I verbally hadn't told myself. I knew that I was in love with you. You were on my mind, always there lingering, but I wasn't distracted, I was able to do my work, I was able to do my job like only I can. You see, being with you, being in love with you, it didn't change who I am. I don't try to be someone else like I did when I was with him. I don't need to pretend to be girlier, I don't need to force myself to be someone I'm not. I can be me and be yours at the same time. I'm capable of doing that. Because you love me for who I am, you accept me for who I am. You know that after a long day at work I like to come home and kick off my shoes, have a beer and just relax. I can do that with you. I can be comfortable, I can be happy, I can be me and you can be you. And we just accept each other. We love one another for who we truly are.

You don't make me choose between my job and us. You understand that sometimes I need to talk about that one case that has weighed me down all week, and then you also understand that sometimes I don't want to talk about that case, that I want to forget about it and eat pizza or Chinese and watch something on TV with you wrapped in my arms. You understand me more than anyone ever has, you even understand me more than _I_ understand me.

I never imagined myself falling in love with another woman. I never imagined myself falling in love at all. But I'm so glad it's you that my heart chose, because there is not a single person in this world I would rather be on this journey with. I'm not as afraid with you by my side, holding my hand and guiding me through. My love for you isn't something I want to hide anymore. I want to walk into BPD holding your hand and kissing you at the elevator's while you head down to the Morgue, and then I want to wait patiently for your text to tell me you got down there safe, and then I'll smile like a love sick teenager and text you back telling you that I miss you, even though I only saw you five minutes ago. I miss you after 5 seconds.

And then I'll miss you all day until I see you for a case, or at a crime scene, or at lunch, and then I'll miss you every second after that. We will go home and I'll miss you while you're taking a shower or feeding Bass. And then when you're asleep by my side, in my arms, I'll still miss you. I will lay there and force myself to sleep, telling myself that I will at least see you in my dreams, because I actually hate not being able to see you while I sleep...If it was humanly possible I would never sleep just so I could watch you sleep. I'm sure you'd start telling me about hallucinations and insanity if you could right now. Insanity would be fine with me if it meant I could always see your beautiful face.

I'm really, really mushy right now. Badass Rizzoli is never like this, except with you. You were always my exception. You always will be my exception. Even when we're both retired and sitting out the back of the house with my tired legs resting on a really, really old Bass, while you cuddle into my arms and tell me all these adorable facts that I swear nobody but you knows, and I'd be listening intently as our grand children run around our backyard chasing bubbles and butterflies, playing under the sprinkler system. And I'll know how perfect my life had been. I'd have lived my life working my dream job, with my crazy family who I'd never change, my beautiful best friend and wife by my side, and our children and grand children who I'd be so proud of...even if maybe one of them turned out similar to Tommy.

Thank you for accepting me, Maura. Thank you for completing me.

Your Jane. x

* * *

 **The end.**

 **PS: If you kind of feel like sending me some prompts (For one shots only) that'd be all kinds of wonderful of you. I want to get back into writing!**


End file.
